


My Heart Is Too Big For Just One

by OutOfMyHead



Series: Detroit Become Happy [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Pre-Poly, Relationship Confusion Before Poly, Swearing?, lots of angst for Simon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-22 23:17:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15592962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OutOfMyHead/pseuds/OutOfMyHead
Summary: Markus has to make many vital decisions in his deviant life especially with all these new emotions coming into play. One of those being, who does he love the most out of his council of deviants? North? Simon? Josh? Or maybe...All three?





	My Heart Is Too Big For Just One

 

Emotions have always been a hard thing to swallow, especially if you have never felt them before and suddenly you are hit with the strongest ones. For Markus, there are a lot of emotions he had to take in on his journey to becoming a leader of an entire revolution. He had to endure the death of the person he always had as a father. He had to build himself up from the depths of robot-purgatory by ripping parts out of long gone androids. He had to find his way to Jericho only to see it was essentially a waste-land for deviants and not the paradise he had imagined.

Then there were good emotions. Like when they returned from the mission with an entire truck of spare parts or the cheers from the people of Jericho as they had finally had a victory.

Weirdly enough, that was never what truly made Markus happy. It was seeing North giving him a huge smile(Which she rarely did) or Josh slinging his arm around his shoulders as he told him what a awesome job he did on the mission. It was _these things_ that made him realize how great it was to have emotion.

 

* * *

 

Fast-forward to the broad-casting mission.

Markus doesn't know what he feels. He can't tell if it's good or bad. All he knows is that he does not want to fail this. He _can't_ fail this. He imagines the looks on his friends' faces if he screwed up. How North would give him an earful about he could have done better while Josh is just asking pointless questions, desperately trying to make sure it wasn't _Markus_ that had failed, that it was just some flaw in the plan. Then Simon, who is absolutely silent, but the look on his face tells Markus enough. That Simon had hope in him and Markus just smashed it into oblivion.

_'So I won't fail,'_ Markus tells himself. He opens his eyes which he hadn't even realized he had been closing and continues on. Everything else is just so well practiced in Markus's head that he is practically in auto-pilot as he made his way up the building to his friends. When they had secured the broadcasting room, he felt puny. Unworthy almost to do this. He had only been a deviant for so long and the ones around him? Months? Years even? They all seemed so much more knowledgable.

"Markus," Simon began, immeadiatly retrieving Markus from his thoughts. "We are about to start. Are you ready?"

And then one glance at the blond pushed him right back in.

"Simon...I don't think I should be the one to do this. You have been with Jericho the longest...Shouldn't you...?"

Simon let out a soft laugh, "That's exactly why I _shouldn't_ do it. I have been around so long and yet I have accomplished none of the things you have. If it's worth anything, I believe in you."

"Your belief is worth everything. Thank you Simon." Markus gave him a smile and he swore he saw Simon's ears to blue.

"No problem. Anyhow we should get going." He shuffled off to the panel, back turned to Markus.

"Markus!" Josh called. North cut him off from talking any further. "We need you to stand infront of Josh or there _won't be_ a speech."

So Markus stood calmly infront of the camera and removed his projected skin. He then began to speak. At this point, as words tumbled from his mouth, he knew that as he said that this is what all androids want it quickly hit him this is just what _he_ wants.

"We want freedom of speech..." He wanted to joke and talk freely with his friends. He wanted to tell them how amazing they were and how much he appreciates their acceptance of his sudden appearance in their lives.

"We want justice..." He wanted the humans who hurt most of Jericho to be punished. He remembered the child that Josh had been gazing at and the android that had been chained to a car and dragged across the road. He thought about the three with him now; Josh, North and Simon. What had caused them to go deviant?

"We want proper means of reproduction..." Markus started wondering, what would he even do after the revolution if they did succeed? Would he settle down with someone and start a family? Perhaps he could go into politics to sustain them. If he had a family, who would it be? _'Josh, Simon and North obviously,'_ His thoughts voiced.

He suddenly felt his facial feature temparatures rise. Did he want to have a family...With them? Simon would be very good at taking care of a child and Josh-

Before Markus could continue his line of thought or the sentence he had been speaking at that moment, the door to the room had been kicked open and gunshots started to go off. Markus quickly ducked behind the desk and looked towards where Simon had been in direct line of fire. Thankfully, not a scratch. The two quickly tried to make their way to Josh and North who were attempting to fight off the attackers.

As Markus made it to the duo, he felt something liquid hit his hands in time with one of the gunshots. Turning to see what it was, Markus was horrified to see Simon on his knees with thirium pooring out of a bullet wound in his side. Running back out of instinct, he pulled Simon up on his feet and up the stairway to the roof.

He set down Simon and felt his core temp drop drastically, making Markus wonder if he had gotten shot too. Looking himself over, he found nothing. Was this another symptom of emotion? 

He quickly shook the thoughts away since he had to be there for Simon. He could already hear Josh pacing behind him as North locked the door to the roof to save themselves some time.

"Simon, hey Simon," Markus repeated desperately as he squated infront of him. "What's been hit? Can you stand?"

"Its some wires...I can't get up. I think the bullet snapped them."

"Markus," North called. From over where Josh was pacing. Markus stood to go speak with them.

"North," Markus acknowledged. Josh stopped pacing to go over to them.

"We can't leave him here," North began in a hushed voice. "We have to...Eliminate him."

"You want to kill Simon?" Josh snapped back in the same rough whisper.

"We can't bring him with us and we can't let them find Jericho. If we leave him here, we will be able to access his memories."

"He is one of us! And he..."

As they bickered on, Markus weighed the options in his mind. He would never kill Simon so that was automatically off the list. He looked over at the damaged android. Perhaps he can carry him...? No, Simon wouldn't be able to last before they reached the ground and there was no way Markus was going to let him fall to the ground. Leave him here? Maybe Simon can hide from them and find a way out after the police have dispersed...

"Markus!" North snapped. "What do you think we should do?"

Wordlessly, Markus looked between Josh and North then proceeded to move over to Simon. 

 "Simon, we're gonna have to go now, alright?" Markus informed weakly as he handed Simon a gun. "I- _We_ are going to try and come back for you."

Simon looked up at him, "Just come back."

Markus smiled and opened his mouth to reply but North interrupted.

"Markus! We have to get moving _now_! They are going to break down the door any minute!"

"Find a place to hide and stay safe!" Markus called back to Simon as he grabbed a parachute and ran to jump with Josh and North.

 As he fell from the roof, he could hear the door burst open. 

Suddenly, Markus remembered why he didn't want emotion.

 


End file.
